1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly to an image sensor that is able to measure illuminance and an electronic device including the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have been used as devices for capturing an image of an object. Image sensors convert light signals into electric signals. Recently, as various kinds of electronic devices include image sensors, image sensors are required to measure illuminance of ambient light as well as to capture an image of an object.